


At The Kitchen Table.

by pekeleke



Series: Seeking Home [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother's heart always seeks what's best for her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Kitchen Table.

_**Title: At The Kitchen Table.** _

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 971.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2012 Prompt 21: Mulled Cider.

This is the twenty-first part in my _**Seeking Home**_ series.

**Summary** : A mother's heart always seeks what's best for her child.

 

_**At The Kitchen Table.** _

 

Severus sat stiffly on the Weasley's kitchen, warily nursing a mug of mulled cider, while he waited for Molly to say whatever it was that she'd kept back in front of Harry. The gryffindor had been insisting on bringing him to The Burrow for days and Severus had delayed the encounter as much as he could, trying to avoid precisely this sort of situation. Now he wished he'd managed to find a way to avoid coming altogether.

 

He realized that he wasn't any mother's ideal partner for their son. He understood her worry about Harry's decision to become so publicly involved with a much despised pariah. One who had not only been his teacher, but was also old enough to be his father... He'd been thinking along those lines for months himself, trying to deny his own emotions. Drown them under a veritable flood of cold reality. He'd read, in soul-destroying detail, exactly what everyone thought about his involvement with the Wizarding World's precious Saviour and didn't particularly wish to hear it from her lips...

 

“They'll be out for a while, those two. Arthur enjoys chatting to Harry about his little muggle gadgets. He keeps them in his garden shed, you know? Piles them up on an old table and wonders what they're for...”

 

“Molly... I saw you looking at Arthur just before he lured Harry away. I know you've orchestrated their little trip outside, so... let's not play dumb with each other. Say whatever you've got to say and then I'll leave. I refuse to stay where I'm unwelcome”

 

She shifted in her chair, clearly uncomfortable, but her direct brown eyes widened with genuine surprise:

“Who said you aren't welcome, Severus? I'm afraid you're mistaking my intentions. I'm not trying to offend you, I just want to make sure that you realize exactly how important you are to Harry.”

 

Severus frowned, puzzled by her claim. 

“I know that already”

 

“Do you? I don't think so.”

 

“I know that he loves me, if that's what you're implying. He's putting up with my bad press, ignoring every Howler sent my way and being as supportive as he possibly can. I'd have to be blind not to realize that he cares very deeply for me.”

 

“Yet you thought he left you alone with me, carelessly exposing you to my... motherly disapproval”

 

He flushed, embarrassed, but refused to back down.

“Trusting one's own family is instinctive, Molly.”

 

Her brown eyes softened and she took a single sip of her mulled cider, before explaining quietly:

“Trust isn't instinctive with Harry. No one gets this close to him on faith alone. Those muggles who raised him where heartless, Severus. They neglected him throughout his childhood. Harry is a lovely young man, he is generous with those he loves, but he doesn't love that easily”

 

Severus shifted uncomfortably, unsure of where this conversation was going.

“I know about his uncle. I saw some of his memories when I taught him Occlumency.”

 

“I'm glad you're aware of that. But that's not what this is about, Severus. Harry's awful childhood taught him that love can be cruel. Many kids his age see it as some sort of Merlin-given right, they've grown with it all their lives and take it for granted. But Love is difficult for Harry. It has been used as a weapon to harm him many times already, so he doesn't give his heart away easily and, when he does, it's all or nothing, Severus. He loves the old-fashioned way, he isn't seeking a few months with you, he is seeking... forever. He is in it for the long haul and you have to realize that, if you're seeking something else, you could tear him apart.” 

 

Severus stared blindly into his drink as he considered her words. Silence fell over them like a cold blanket and he wondered what she wanted him to say, exactly. Did she want him to get up and leave, claiming to be horrified by the depths of Harry's feelings, or did she want reassurance that his heart was similarly engaged? Whatever her desires he could only offer her the truth. 

“What makes you think that I don't love him the old-fashioned way, too?” He finally asked, lifting fiercely determined eyes to stare at her “I'm too old to play games with my heart, Molly. I was a spy for twenty years. I couldn't afford to place my trust in the wrong hands, either. I understand how it feels to be utterly alone and yearn to have someone, just like everyone else does. I know exactly how it hurts every time you turn your back on another chance at happiness, just because you're too afraid to risk it...

“I'm aware that I'm not exactly charming, my looks have always been dismal and my reputation matches all the rest. I'm not having the easiest time with the public aspect of our relationship and I'm being forced to face everyone's scorn... Think about it, please: why would I put myself through this if I didn't want forever?”

 

She smiled and her expression became a soft-eyed rendition of motherly relief.

“That's all I needed to hear. Welcome to the family, Severus. Whatever other people think about you isn't really the issue, you know? Harry's thoughts are what matters here and you've been the focus of his world for years now. You might not consider yourself charming enough for him, but Harry believes you're wonderful and that's the truth as he sees it. Beauty isn't in the skin, Severus. Beauty hides deep beneath it and shows our unique splendor only to those willing to appreciate us the most. Harry needs strength. He needs loyalty and determination. He needs courage, intelligence and emotional depth. He needs you. It's really that simple, isn't it? He has always needed... you.”

 


End file.
